


31 days of Wayhaven

by pearlsandsteel



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, F/M, Love Poem, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Nightmare, Prompts for 31 days of Wayhaven, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsandsteel/pseuds/pearlsandsteel
Summary: A collection of everything I wrote for the 31 days of Wayhaven prompts
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Falk, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1 - Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava teaches the detective how to wield a sword but things do not go as planed...

“You have to block the attack!”

Avas voice echoed through the training room as she raised her sword once again.

“I did!”

“No, you didn’t, or I would not have been able to disarm you in mere seconds.” Her voice was still as even as at the beginning, not a single drop of sweat, not one misplaced hair. Olivias voice on the other hand was heavy with exhaustion, her breath was coming fast, her muscles were aching from the exertion, sweat ran down her neck and her hair which had fallen out of her bun stuck to her forehead. She looked like a mess, this whole vampire thing really wasn’t fair.

“One more time.”

With a groan she also heaved her sword. They’ve been training for hours, Ava had insisted that she would learn to handle a sword, something about balance and discipline. Olivia hadn’t really listened, she was too excited to learn to wield a sword and she would take every opportunity to spend time with Ava anyway, it was almost pathetic. However, she did not imagine it to be so demanding…

“We’re taking a break, you look awful.”

Before Ava had even finished the sentence, Olivia had thrown herself on the cool floor, she could already feel the sore muscles, they would hurt for days.

“Oh thank god - and hey! I always look good!” Avas eye roll was so exaggerated she could almost hear it.

After a short, far too short break in Olivias opinion, Ava showed her a few figures and stances. Olivia couldn’t help to be enamoured by how Ava and the sword moved as one, in perfect harmony. Her movements were smooth and precise, each of her muscles tensed in concentration, focused on following her elegant dance. Olivia lost herself in this sight, in the woman in front of her, she didn’t even hear how she called her name.

“Olivia!” She snapped out of her trance, Ava glared at her disapprovingly before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Did you even listen to me?”

“Of course, I always do!” She didn’t, they were both fully aware that her attention had been on something else. A heat rose on her cheeks when she noticed that Ava had caught her ogling. She looked up just in time to see Ava turn away her gaze, a slight redness crawled up her neck and she tried her best not to meet her eye.

She cleared her throat. “Your turn.” Olivia did not fail to notice how her voice hitch slightly in her throat and it put a small satisfied grin on her lips.

She positioned herself exactly as Ava told her to, but even before she had begun she started to correct her.

“Posture! You have to distribute your weight or your opponent will have knocked you down in two seconds.” Olivia groaned again, this would be a long day…

For the next hour, Olivia tried to move her sword as she had seen Ava do before, but no matter how many times she tried, she would not succeed. After Ava had watched her try and fail again and again for another twenty minutes she stepped forward.

“I’ll show you.”

Ava stepped behind her, arms settling around Olivia, her hand wrapped around hers on the grip, the slight touch sent a shiver through Olivias body. Ava explained something but she didn’t even notice, all she perceived was Avas presence behind her and her breath that tickled her neck and left a trail of goosebumps. She fought against the sudden desire to just lean back and let her warmth embrace her completely.

Ava raised the sword and led it the same way as before, Olivia tried to concentrate on the exercise, she really did, but her attention always managed to slip away. Ava completed the figure and lowered the sword.

“Just like that.” Her voice sounded hoarse. For a moment they just stood there in silence and Olivia prayed she would take her racing heartbeat as a result of the exertion. Ava stepped back and she immediately missed her warmth, she turned the sword around so that the grip pointed in Olivias direction. “Now try it.”

After repeating the exercise a few times Ava picked up her own sword and pointed it at her, a challenge in her eyes.

Olivias eyes widened in disbelief. “I should try to fight you?”

“Yes, detective, that’s exactly what you’re supposed to do.Without real combat experience, this training will be of no use to you.”

“But you’re a 900-years-old vampire and you used to be a knight! I’m not stupid, I have no chance agaist you!” 

Ava smirked. “Certainly not with this attitude, detective. But you’re right, you probably wouldn’t stand a chance in terms of your height anyway.”

“Excuse me?” Olivia scoffed and glared at her, only in half-played offence. “You know what? I’ll wipe the floor with you once I’m done!”

She pointed her own sword at Ava and without waiting another moment, she stormed towards her. All Ava had to do to parry her attack was to step aside, a slightly amused smile on her face, steering Olivias anger only more.

She attacked again and again, but Ava managed to avoid or block all of them. It went on like this for an eternity, steel clashing with steel.

Ava had many advantages on her side, but Olivia was filled with unbridled fury and the desire for justice for all small people in this world. But Avas blows were clean and precise and Olivias slow and messy. Just one misplaced step and suddenly her sword was whirled into the air before Ava caught it in her other hand and she was pinned against a wall, the sharp blade of Avas sword slightly pressed against her throat, barely touching her.

A winning smirk formed on Avas lips until she noticed the position they were in and her expression fell. Their bodies pressed against each other, their faces so close, their lips only inches apart, Olivia could almost taste them. Her sword against her neck where she could see Olivias accelerated pulse. She felt the heat radiating of her with every fiber of her body, it was so inviting, so tempting. Avas emerald gaze met Olivias before falling onto her lips, she swallowed hard.

As if by itself they moved even closer, Olivia could feel Avas heavy breath wash over her face and suddenly the cool steel against her throat was the only cold thing in this room. Olivia had never wanted anything as much as she had wanted her kiss in that very moment. The anticipation was killing her and she bit down on her lip in hope that it would soothe her unbearable desire, Avas gaze was following the motion closely.

Their lips were so close, almost touching, long forgotten was the blade against her neck, supplanted by Avas close proximity. The air around them was sizzling, charched, like just before a thunderstorm, just before a firework exploded.

But there was no thunderstorm, the fireworks did not explode, there was no thunderbolt, no light in the sky, only darkness. Ava froze before she broke away from her as she had burned herself, like she always did. It looked as if it had cost Ava all her willpower, as if they were two magnets pulling each other closer.

For a moment Olivia thought she could see pain and regret in her eyes before they became completely expressionless once again.

“I - I have to go.” Without another word Ava stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Olivia was still standing there, planted in place against the wall. She only exhaled once she was sure that Ava was gone, she could still feel her presence, she could still feel the warmth of her body. She let herself fall to the ground along the wall. She felt as if someone had ripped her apart, Ava had left her with a searing ache only she could sate.


	2. Day 2 - Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare Ava tries to distract herself in the training room.

“You’re not a monster Ava.”

The head of the first dummy fell to the ground with a dull sound.

These words repeated themselves in her mind over and over again, every day. Every time Ava was about to reach for her hand, every time she was about to caress her cheek, every time she was about to indulge in the temptation that she offered. They would scream in her head and tell her to stop, tell her to step back, to pull her hand away.

It was a reminder that she would not protect herself, would not protect herself from Ava. Because despite what she may think Ava was a monster.

A second head followed the first.

She may not see it, but Ava does. When she looks down on her hands she sees blood sticking to them, she remembers how these tore and ripped bodies apart, how they took so many lives. How could she hold her hand with them without breaking hers? How could she caress her cheek with them without smearing it with blood? When Ava looks in the mirror she sees fangs that could tear through flesh and veins behind her lips, how could she kiss her with them? She saw the hunger and bloodlust in her eyes. How could they look at her, filled with love instead of seeing a prey?

And Ava had sworn and promised herself that if she would not protect herself, she would, Ava would protect her, from herself. She would protect her from the sleeping monster in her, the bloodthirsty beast and murderer that laid behind those emerald eyes.

She still remembers the dreadful feeling of hunger that crawled up her throat at the sight of her laying on the ground in a sea of her own blood and her craving for it.

But where reality ended her nightmares only began. They felt so real, she could almost feel the flesh caving in to her teeth, she could almost feel the warm, delicious blood running down her throat. The taste of her blood was alluring and she lost herself in it, her instincts took over, the instincts of a predator, they drowned out all her cries and pleas. She could feel the warmth leaving her body, it getting cold and limb in her hands.

Another head fell to the ground.

It’s so vivid in her dreams, when she came down from her ecstasy she saw her lying in her arms, she could see the torn flesh, the blood dripping onto the ground. And she tried to shake her awake, she called for her, begging her to look at her, but her eyes were cold and empty, void of all life. There was no shine in them, the light of life had left her completely.

She could see her own reflection in a puddle on the floor, the reflection of a monster. The savagery in her eyes, the blood running down her chin.

These dreams haunt her, this image has entrenched itself into her mind. She tried to avoid sleep, she did everything to stay awake, to keep these nightmares away. And so she finds her way to the training room again and again, in the fruitless attempt to distract herself.

Her fist slammed into the dummy and another head rolled to the ground. She turned to destroy another one but there were none left, so she kicked the body of the headless dummy in front of her, with a crashing sound it slammed to the ground. Her hands fell loose to her side, her breath came in huffs and she wanted to scream.

No, she shook her head. It was a dream, just a dream. No one would hurt her ever again, not Murphy, not trappers - not Ava, she would make sure of it.


	3. Day 3 - Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falk visits the detective in the middle of the night once again.

I set the toothpaste on the edge of the sink and leaned against it. It was quiet in my small apartment, everyone else in my building was probably already asleep. A look at the clock made me groan, I had to be back at work in a few hours.

I turned to spit out the rest of the toothpaste when I suddenly heard a splashing sound behind me. On instinct I searched for a weapon and grabbed the first best thing I could find, my hair dryer. I spined around and aimed it in the direction the sound had come from.

My eyes widened in surprise when I realized who was standing in front of me in the dim light of my bedroom. Pale skin, white long hair and the most extravagant clothes I’d ever seen, and that meant something coming from me.

“Falk?”

He came closer, a slight smile on his lips. “Good evening, detective.” He raised a brow at my improvised weapon which was still pointed at him. “Would you mind? I doubt this would do anything against me anyway, except maybe destroy my hair, and that’s not something I would recommend doing.”

I cleared my throat, a little embarrassed and lowered my hair dryer. “What are you even doing here? In the middle of the night, again…”

He stepped even closer and leaned against the door frame. “Do I need a reason? Maybe I just wanted to check in?”

I crossed my arms and raised a brow, smirking. “Oh you just can’t stay away from me huh?”

His eyes sparkled with mischief as they wandered down my body and up again to meet my eyes. “Perhaps.” He chuckled, a rich, deep sound. “But I also have to bring some paperwork to the agency and thought why not give it to you?” He opened his coat to take out an envelope and held it out to me.

I also stepped closer to take the envelope and placed it on the small dresser to my left. I rested one hand against the door frame next to him, a suggestive smile formed on my lips as I leaned even closer, his eyes followed each of my movements with close attention.

“Well, I’m sure this was not your only reason, what else did you have in mind when coming here?”

He lifted his hand to gently stroke my cheek with the back of it and I bit down my lip to suppress the sudden excitement that rose in me at the gesture. “I’m offended that you think I’d come here with anything but noble intentions, detective.” His voice was low, almost breathless. “I’m a gentleman after all.

I chuckled. “Mhm, I’m sure you are.” I placed my hand on his chest, my fingers grazed over the soft, dark blue fabric of his rope and he inhaled sharply. “But since you’re already here, why not use this opportunity?”

He turned his hand around to brush a strand of hair behind my ear, it settled on my cheek, his thumb rested against my lower lip, his intense gaze met mine. “Oh, I would love to, detective, believe me.” Regret filled his eyes. “But I really am a gentleman and I don’t do half measures. If we would do this - I would not be able to stop, I would want everything of you, every little piece.” His eyes wandered to my lips and suddenly my whole body was set aflame. “But I’m afraid there’s a part of you that already belongs to another.”

I frowned, confused, what was he talking about? I - the image of steel grey eyes came to my mind and a knowing smile settled on his lips.

“You mean Mason?” I bursted out laughing, though it sounded a little hoarse. “No, that - it’s just a little - ”

“Fun?” He scoffed in disbelief and laughed at me as you do with children when they tell you about Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, as if my naive beliefs were cute. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

I was too stunned to reply. Was this thing between me and Mason so obvious? If you could even call it a ‘thing’, it was nothing, right?

Before I could say anything else he straightened up. “I’m afraid I have to leave you now.” He took my hand from his chest to kiss it, leaving burning mark on my skin. “It’s been a pleasure as always, detective.”

He turned around to step through the mirror but paused to look at me over his shoulder. “But if it doesn’t work out with the agent...you know where to find me.”

With that he vanished through the mirror, leaving me speechless and confused.


	4. Day 4 - Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight Ava just wants to enjoy her beer in silence but can she resist a challenge?

Loud music, drunken brawling and the smell of stale beer and sweat hit Ava like a wave as she pulled open the heavy wood door to the small tavern. She tried to push through the singing and laughing crowd but soon they parted for her, curious glances and excited whispers followed her, but she just drowned them out.

At this point she was used to the stares she got when she took off her helmet, female knights existed but they definitely weren’t a common sight and certainly not one of noble status, especially not in a dump like this.

She sat down at the bar, her armor rustling with the movement and threw a gold coin towards the waitress. “A beer.”

A plume of alcohol and the stench of unwashed flesh approached Ava, she lifted her gaze to see a group of extremely wasted men tumbling towards her. One of them leaned against the bar next to Ava, close, too close for her liking.

“They really let anyone become a knight these days huh?” His friends giggled behind him little girls.

The waitress set down the pint in front of Ava with a shy smile. She took an uncertain glance at the men before returning to her work.

“Are you even strong enough to lift that sword of yours on your own girl?” He slurred while chuckling, almost losing his balance. His eyes lit up as he had an idea, he placed his elbow on the bar counter beside her, challenging her to arm wrestle him.

Ava scoffed and ignored him, he couldn’t even keep himself upright. “What do you think you’ll lose?”

“I don't measure myself with drunkards.”

She was about to turn away from them when another voice chimed from behind her. “How about a worthy opponent then?”

She turned around to take in the stranger, he was in his late forties, his dark hair was sprinkled with grey, he was certainly built for his age though, the sword in his hand covered in gold and rubies, from the way he carried himself, confident and proud, a certain swing to it, probably a mercenary. A good one from the obvious wealth he carried with him.

“Who even said that I wanted to fight?” She turned back around to take a sip from her pint, tonight they just didn’t want to give Ava her solence.

“But you’re not one to resist a challenge are you?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

Ava smirked, he was right, she wasn’t. She set her cup down on the bar and stood from the stool to take her heavy sword out of her scabbard, she whirled it through the air as she walked towards the man before placing it on the ground and raising a brow at him. “And you deem yourself a worthy opponent?“

He chuckled, enjoying the little jib and stepped forward. “You seem to think very highly of yourself girl, seeing as you have no idea who’s standing in front of you. So let me introduce myself.” He took a look around the crowd that had surrounded them. “My name is Caleb McAllister.” An astonished whisper went through the mass of people and Avas eyes widened in suprised recognition too. He really was a good mercenary, one of the best, if not the best. He had made himself a name around here, even poems and ballads were written about his victories. “So you do have heard of me. Well, do you consider me worthy now?”

Oh he surely was and a challenge to boot. It may was a little cocky but Ava was confident in herself and lifted her sword. The crowd builded a circle around them, cheering them on.

McAllister laughed uproariously and lifted his own sword. “Then show me what ya got, little girl.”

The owner of the tavern declared the start of the fight and the musicians provided the right music. For what seemed to be an eternity the two of them just circled each other, weighing up the other, like two lions ready to fight for the reign over their pack. But soon the man got too impatient, too cocky and attacked first, exactly what Ava had been waiting for. With one swift move she stepped out of his way, making him almost bump into a wall.

The crowd jeered and booed the man, his face reddened in crimson anger and he rushed forwards once again. This time Ava could not avoid the blow and their swords clashed, the sound rattling through the tavern. For a moment their swords fought for the upper hand before clashing once again. Ava managed to also parry the next attacks, but so did McAllister.

He really was good, she would need another plan, she looked around the room and one formed in her mind. She would need to fight smart.

Ava accidently made a wrong step and took the next blow to her side, but the steel of his sword didn't manage to cut through the heavy metal of her armor. This misstep made him only more arrogant, more reckless. For the next blows he spined and performed complicated figures, he was no longer fighting to win, he was doing it for the enjoyment of the crowd, and they were lapping it up like a loaf of bread old beer.

He was so careless and inattentive that he didn’t even notice how Ava let him steer her towards a chair, in the next moment Ava climbed it and leaped for the chandelier above them, she swung around and hit the man right in his chest, causing him to lose his balance. Her sword finished him off and the heel of her boot grinded him to the dirty ground.

Ava was smirking, he was cursing and the crowd was soaring. Her gaze met the mans baffled one at the bar and her expression turned smug.


	5. Day 5 - Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the moon and the stars for A du Mortain

Under the moon and the stars

I want to look into your eyes

How I cherish and care

How I wonder and stare

\---

Under the moon and the stars

I want to show you my heart

How you skinned and battered 

How you ripped and shattered

\---

Under the moon and the stars

I want to ask for your kiss

How I long and pine

How I yearn and rhyme

\---

Under the moon and the stars

I want to tell you my love

How you run and hide

How you leave and deny

\---

How you break me and lie


	6. Day 6 - Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the past months are still haunting Alexis and causing her many sleepless nights.

She was staring at her own reflection, like she had done so many times before, it had almost become a routine, her standing in front of the bathroom mirror in the middle of the night. So many sleepless nights, always the same nightmare haunting her.

Her gaze fell to the scar grazing over the skin of her neck, it was almost invisible, most people wouldn’t even notice it, but to her it was flaming red. She could almost still feel the pain of his bite that shot through her whole body like thousands of little needles, still feel the hot blood running down her throat, her shoulders, her arms, still hear her own scream echoing in her skull, still feel herself falling to the hard, cold ground.

But she didn’t care about the scar, she didn’t care about her own pain, her trauma. This scar was a daily reminder of her failure, it was a daily reminder that it was her fault, that her blood was the reason people had died and that there was nothing she could do to reverse it.

Her gaze traveled up from her scar to meet her eyes in the mirror and suddenly the image shifted. A young blond woman was looking back at her, eyes empty and glassy, bruises and cuts peppering her grey skin. She lifted a hand to reach out to her and Alexis noticed the blood dripping from long cuts running down her arms.

She swallowed hard to get rid of the sudden lump in her throat. She had never really met this woman, but she knew exactly who she was, the image of her face had forever burnt itself into her memory

“Janet…”.

Alexis also lifted her hand, meeting hers on the cool, smooth surface. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “This shouldn’t have happened to you, not here, not in my town...” Her voice was hoarse, husky with guilt. “Not when it was my job to protect you.”

Before the woman could reply, her face shifted once again to the one of a young boy, smiling and laughing with Tina at the front desk, so happy, so carefree. Suddenly the happy little scene changed, the colors became darker and he stood right in front of her, hand pressed to his neck, his eyes were full of pain and fear. “De - Detective Kingston.” He sounded so small, so young, like a little helpless child. “Help me.”

He lifted his hand from his neck revealing the torn flesh, his panicked gaze shot up to hers. “Please, I - “ He fell to the floor of a dark alley, bleeding out, completely alone.

She tumbled a step backwards. “I’m so sorry, Jared...” Her voice broke, she was trying to hold back a sob. “This is all my fault” Unshed tears were burning in her eyes. “I failed you…”

He opened his mouth, but no words came out, only a pained croak and the gurgling sound of blood pouring out of his wound. The reflection transitioned one last time, her dark green eyes turned icy in the mirror before snapping shut in pain. This scene was familiar, she knew what would happen, she was there and it had replayed itself countless times in her head.

The figure lying in front of her became clearer and Adams battered form came into view, a sight she would never forget. But there was more blood, more wounds than in her memory.

All of a sudden she was in the mirror, falling to her knees next to him, calling his name. “No, Adam…” She was about to reach out to him, to try shake him awake, her fingers clenching around the material of his shirt. But he didn’t respond, didn’t move. She leaned down to lay her head on his chest, there was no breathing, no heartbeat, there was no heartbeat, only her own racing in panic. “No, please. Don’t leave me.” Her hands cupped his face, frantically wiping away the blood as if she could wipe away his wounds with it. “I need you. I - I lov -”

She woke up, bathed in sweat, her heart still racing. It was the same dream, again.

She hoisted herself out of bed, tumbling into the bathroom, hands clutching the rim of the sink to keep herself upright. She switched on the light and opened the tap to splash her face with cool water in the attempt to calm herself.

She looked up again, this time only seeing herself in the reflection, for a long time she just stared at it, the pictures of her dream still playing in her mind. With a desperate sob her fist crashed into the mirror. Broken glass fell around her like little stars, like snowflakes, sparkling in the light, like the tears spilling from her eyes. Blood was running down her hand, dropping onto the carpet, but she didn’t care, she didn’t even feel the pain, not the one in her hand, it was overwhelmed by the one in her heart, in her whole body.

She sank to the floor along the sink, little shards all around her, a hand pressed to her mouth to silence her cries.

She had failed them, all of them. She may not have killed them herself, didn't pull a trigger, didn’t shed their blood, but it was her fault, she was supposed to protect them, it was her job. And she failed. It was her blood that Murphy was after, her the trappers wanted, all these people were hurt, killed because of her. She was putting everyone around her in danger, a whole town, everyone she loved and cared about.

She rested her head in her hands, her fingers yanking through her hair, smearing it with blood. She would have to try harder, be better. She had to make sure that next time she would be ready, that next time she would not fail.


	7. Day 7 - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another Murphy nightmare the detective finds herself in front of Masons door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed me teacupofhoneybees's detective Dinah Greene for this.

She wrapped the blanket further around herself, she was still shaking as her bare feet wandered through the warehouse. She had a nightmare about Murphy, again, the third this month. The same scene repeated itself in her head over and over again.

Murphys fingers clutch into her long, strawberry blonde hair. The unbearable pain as he yanks her against his chest. His breath as it touches her face, he's so close, his grip so strong, the sharp ends of his teeth glint in the moon light that shines through the broken ceiling and suddenly he sinks them into her neck. Her scream echoes from the brick walls, everything before her eyes goes black. Never had she felt such enormous pain, it consumes her completely. The rest is just a blurry mess, but one thing - one thing is as clear as daylight.

The image of panic in steel grey eyes, the feeling of his hand cupping her check, his thumb stroking it gently. In that moment all pain was forgotten, her whole being occupied by the man kneeling next to her.

Suddenly she fell and was alone, in darkness, there were no grey eyes to keep her safe anymore. She could feel thick, hot blood rising up, threatening to swallow her whole. She wanted to scream for help but the thick, red mass silenced her.

She woke up with a scream stuck in her throat, her heartbeat was racing, in panic her hands shot up to her head. But instead of the long waves there were short, sweat soaked strands that stuck to her chin. She could still feel his hands clenched in her hair, but it was just a dream, just a dream - she repeated it like a mantra in her head. There were no sharp teeth, no hands clutching to her long hair, there was no long hair anymore.

She needed air, she needed to breath, she just had to get out of there. And so she found herself roaming through the seemingly endless, dark corridors of the warehouse. Her mind was still racing and so she didn’t even realize where her feet carried her until she stood in front of his door.

Of course she would go here, whenever she awoke from a nightmare her first instinct was to find him. Most times she managed to fight this urge but she was too troubled tonight to resist the temptation of the safety that laid in his grey gaze.

Before she could decide if she should knock or turn around, the door in front of her opened. Mason was casually leaning in the door frame. Her eyes shot to his bare chest before forcing herself to meet his eye. A bright pink flush formed on her cheeks and she prayed he wouldn’t notice. But of course he did and he wouldn’t be gentleman enough to ignore it. A sultry smile formed on his lips as he leaned forward, his eyes wandering over her body,

“Is there a reason that you wake me up in the middle of the night, sweetheart? Not that I mind, the oppos-”

He suddenly stopped as he took her in, all of her, her racing heartbeat, the in fear dilated pupils, her shaking hands. His eyes softened, the hard steel turning into soft rain clouds.

“Sorry, I - I didn't mean to wake you.” Her voice was still hoarse from the nightmare. She looked so fragile and Mason had to fight the urge to wrap her in his arms. He was surprised and then confused by this sudden desire to protect her.

“Can - can I sleep here tonight?” Her cheeks flushed even redder, she didn’t know where this sudden braveness came from, but she just couldn’t go back to her cold and empty bed, all alone in the darkness. Not when his arms were so close, so warm, so secure. She tried to brace herself for the no, she knew that he was not the person to go to for cuddles and comfort.

“Sure.” He just shrugged. “You're always welcome in my bed.” The words were somehow spoken softer, more sincere than suggestive. Her gaze shot up to his, surprised, but he wouldn’t have to tell her that twice, her bare feet paddled over the floor to his bed. She tried to take up as little space as possible, curled up on the edge of the bed. He laid down on the other side and for a moment they just laid beside each other in silence. The only sound he could hear were her still speed-up heartbeat and fast breathing. Suddenly he felt the need to reach out to her, to hold her close. Against his will his hand found her waist, her skin burning beneath his touch, pulled her closer to his chest and rested his head between her neck and shoulder.

Dinah tried to stay as quiet as possible, not daring to say a word, to move, afraid it would break this moment. 

He listened to her heartbeat and breath calming down, she was almost asleep when he spoke. "What was it about?" She turned around in his embrace to face him. His expression was serious, a hinge of worry in his eyes. “Your nightmare.”

"Murphy..." She mumbled against his chest. His grip around her waist tightened at the name, pure anger now visible on his face. He wanted to punch the living hell out of that monster, he wanted to hunt him down and make him feel just as much pain as he had caused her and even more.

Mason frowned in the darkness. Why was he so worried? Why did he feel this urge to keep all harm from her?

She was one of the team now, his responsibility, that's all. At least that's what he told himself, but deep down there was a tiny part of him that exactly knew that it was a lie, that it was so much more than that, that she was so much more to him than just a part of the team.

He pulled her even closer, her head resting on his chest, his hand stroking over her hair, his steady heartbeat lulling her into sweet dreams, safe in his arms. This time there was no Murphy, no blood, no hands tearing on her hair. Just grey eyes consuming her and his hand gently brushing through her hair.


	8. Day 8 - Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do anything stupid - Part 1/5
> 
> Olivia does something stupid.

"Goodnight."

With a wave over my shoulder I bid the night volunteer goodbye and stepped through the glass door while wrapping my scarf further around my neck. It was starting to become summer but the evenings were still cold. A shiver ran over my arms and I buried my hands in the pockets of my coat. I looked around the empty square, all windows were already dark, it got later than I anticipated, I got caught up in paperwork once again.

The clacking sound of the heels of my boots on cobblestone echoed down the dark alleyway. An uncomfortable feeling overcame me and I gripped my handbag tighter while my other hand fell onto my gun and pepper spray.

A clatter next to me made my heart stop and I flinched, startled. I lifted my pepper spray and turned around to the side alley. It was just Joe, the dishwasher from the restaurant next to me, taking out the trash. He looked up at me, a little confused at my pepper spray before greeting me with a nod and disappearing through the backdoor of the building.

I released the breath I was holding and lowered my weapon. I was really starting to get paranoid, ever since we found the photo with the bounty my nerves were on edge, behind every noise I heard the flash of a camera, behind every shadow I saw the outline of a trapper, ready to cash in the bounty.

I played though in front of the others, even in front of Ava and I really thought I was okay. But my subconscious still seemed to be on the lookout, despite trying my best to not think about it, it still managed to creep into the back of my mind.

The meow of a cat behind me jolted me out of thoughts and I flinched once again. "Goddammit, Olivia. Get a hold of yourself." I looked back at the dark alley one last time before continuing my way home.

Warm air blew into my face when I opened the door to my apartment complex. I decided to not turn on the light and try to silently master my way up in darkness to not wake my neighbors.

I reached the top of the staircase to my floor without any major slip ups and was about to turn the corner when a sound made me stop in my tracks. There was a rustling coming from behind my apartment door. I stepped closer, careful not make a sound.

The lock was broken and the door a few inches open. I stepped even closer, my heartbeat racing and tried to spy through the crack, but it was too dark inside to make out anything other than a few outlines.

There was the rustling sound again. A burglar? Or...I stumbled a step back with the sudden realization who else it could be. Trappers looking for their prey? Or even the kidnapper looking for his next victim? 

Maybe it was just the janitor. But in the middle of the night, without notice? No something must've been wrong. If it really was the kidnapper...this could be the only chance to get a hold of him, to stop him.

Without waiting another second I made a decision. I unholstered my gun, swallowed down my fear and stepped forwards. But I stopped, doorknob in hand, I didn't have time to think this through and I wasn't really known for my thought out plans but I wasn't stupid. If that was really the kidnapper and they were supernatural, I would need backup.

As quietly as possible I reached into my back pocket while keeping my gun pointed at the door. The phone got picked up after the first ring.

"Detective?" There was an uncertain pause. "Is there something you need?"

My voice was barely a whisper. "From you? Always." It was a bad moment, I know, but before I could think about it, it just slipped out.

Ava just ignored the comment, like she always did with my flirtations. "Why are you whispering?"

Oh right! There was a reason I called. I cleared my throat before continuing as quietly as possible. "I think-" I listened into the dark. "I think there's someone in my apartment."

"What?" Her voice was loud and hard in my ear and I had to hold my phone a few inches away. When she spoke again her voice was merely a growl between clenched teeth. "Why haven't you told me that right away?"

I bit down my lip, keeping silent, she did have a point.

She sighed and there was a rustle that indicated that she was already running here. "Stay exactly where you are. I'll be there in a minute." She stopped before saying. "Don't do anything stupid."

I chuckled before realizing that there was still a potential kidnapper a few feet away from me. "When did I ever do anything stupid?"

I could almost hear the raised brow through the phone. "Olivia…" She growled and my heart skipped a beat at her using my first name, she didn’t use it often. But I knew what that meant, she was serious, really serious, not just her everyday Ava-serious. "Promise me you won't go in there."

"I-" there was a loud crash inside my apartment as if someone had just broken a window. "I have to go." 

"What! Detective!" I lowered the phone but had no time to end the call and shoved it into my pocket before storming inside.

I could just make out a figure in the moonlight, they were standing by the window, a hand on the edge, ready to jump out of it.

I raised my gun and my voice cut through the darkness, loud and clear even though my hands were shaking."Stop! Police!" 

The figure wiped around to me, rushing towards me. 

I could hear Ava screaming from my phone. "Olivia!"


	9. Day 9 - Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do anything stupid - Part 2/5
> 
> Ava is not amused...

The shot of my gun tore through the darkness like lightning, but it didn’t stop the dark figure from storming towards me. They yanked the weapon from my hands and I stumbled a few steps back.

Panicked, my gaze shot around the room, desperately searching for anything I could use to defend myself. This really was a stupid idea.

There, the fire extinguisher, the best I would find. It would probably not do much against them but hopefully it would at least blind and confuse them long enough for Ava to arrive. But it was across the room, the figure was looming between me and the only weapon I had. I needed a plan, my gaze once again wandered through the room, there wasn’t much at my reach besides photo frames and other ‘useless’ decorations how Ava had put it.

But I had no other choice, I had to do something, so I just reached for the first thing I could find...which was a vase with a flamingo print. I admit, it wasn’t really the best weapon, but my unconventional choice in weaponry confused them long enough for me to yank it over their head and storm across the room.

I could hear them right behind me, my racing heartbeat rushed in my ears. Right before their hand was about to grab my arm, I reached the fire extinguisher, my hands closed around the heavy bottle and I whirled around to wipe it across their face, they lost their balance a little and tumbled back. I used this moment to pull the pin and spray the white foam directly into their face.

“Ahh, fuck!” Their hands shot to their eyes, frantically trying to wipe away the foam. They finally managed to see again and were about to attack me when they suddenly stopped, turned around and ran towards the broken window. They pushed past me, the bottle fell to the floor, leaving a dent and made me tumble to the ground as well.

A second after they disappeared Ava stormed through the door, her eyes immediately found me and suddenly she was kneeling beside me, grabbing my arms, frantically searching for wounds. “I told you to wait outside!” She was screaming, voice hard and gruff, barely keeping in all her anger.

“I’m fine.” She didn’t react, her eyes kept searching me, not looking up at me. “Ava, I’m fine.”

“Oh yeah you sure about that?” Her eyes shot up to me, anger burning in them. She glared at me while helping me stand and I averted my gaze, dusting off my clothes, silently bracing myself for the storm that was about to rattle in on me.

“Because I don’t know what utter lapse of judgement made you think this was a good idea!” She was screaming now, eyes wild with fury. “Oh right, you didn’t think!”

“What the hell was I supposed to do?” I flung my hands up in the air in frustration. “Just let them go? Let our probably only chance to catch them slip through our fingers?”

“Yes! Yes, that is exactly what you were supposed to do!” Her next words were pressed out from a clenched jaw, voice hoarse and loaded. “Do -” She took a deep breath to calm her voice. “Do you have any idea what could’ve happened?”

I swallowed hard under the heaviness of fear and anger obvious in her green eyes. “It was a risk I was willing to take.”

“But none I was willing to take…” Her voice was barely a whisper, so quiet that I almost didn’t catch the words and they made my heart stop, made me hold my breath. Her fingers yanked through her hair and her eyes shut in frustration. My lips fell open but before I could say anything she whipped around, her fist slamming into my from the fight already demolished wall, leaving behind a head sized hole.

She leaned against the wall next to it and I didn’t dare to say anything else. “Can’t you-” Her gaze met mine, full of despair. “Can’t you listen to what I say for one goddamn time?”

I stepped closer to her. “I’m sorry, I really am, but no, not when it comes to anything like this.” 

She laughed but it didn’t sound very amused. “Oh because you listen so well to me when it comes to other things?”

I stepped even closer to meet her eye. “You mean when you tell me to stay away from you?” She immediately tensed up at my words. “You’re right. I would never listen to that.”

“I -” She met my gaze and suddenly she fell silent as if the sight in front of her had stolen her voice.

We stood right in front of each other now, lost in the others eyes, at the edge of my perception I could see her lifting a hand, making the skin of my cheek burn with the anticipation of her touch.

Suddenly the door opened and Nat appeared in the door frame, the rest of the team behind her. “Is everything al-”

She stopped as she realized the state we were in, the heat, anger and frustration that was swiveling between us.

“Did...did we interrupt something?” Her gaze jumped from Ava to me and back again, confused and worried.

“No.” 

“Yes!”

Ava tumbled a step back, away from me, shaking her head as if she just awoke from a trance before she averted her gaze completely. “No, you didn’t.” Her voice was so quiet, so dejected.

She didn’t meet my eye when she brushed past me and I could feel tears burning at the brim of my eye. Nat laid her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture, as I looked up to her there was deep sympathy in her brown eyes. She was about to say something when Farahs call interrupted her.

“Ehhh...guys, I think you should come and look at this!”

We immediately rushed to her in my bedroom and also Ava and Morgan joined us. Farah had turned on the light and was staring at the wall over my bed with huge, disbelieving eyes.

Confused, my gaze followed hers and a shocked scream escaped me at the sight. “Oh my god!” My hands flung to my mouth as bile rose in my throat.

Next to me Nat had her hand on her chest, her eyes wide in shock, not able to tear it away from the wall in front of us. “This is...terrible.”


	10. Day 10 - Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do anything stupid - Part 3/5
> 
> The detective and UB make a gruesome discovery in Olivias bedroom.

The metallic smell of blood filled my nose, making the bile in my throat rise further. I swallowed it down and wanted to tear my gaze away, but it was captivated by the horrible sight in front of me. A deer was laying in the middle of my bed, its middle ripped open, its blood and guts coloring my sheets and wall a dark red, its in shock widened, empty eyes staring right at me.

“That’s...interesting.”

Morgan's words brought me out of my trance and I realized that Ava had been completely silent. When I turned around to look at her she was standing rigid, fists clenched tightly at her sides, her gaze could’ve been able to burn through the wall, her breath was going heavy and fast in anger. Her green eyes found mine and suddenly her shoulders sunk, her fists unclenched and her gaze softened.

“Poor little guy…” Farah mumbled. Yes, the deer…My gaze snapped back to the bloody sight, before I knew what I was doing I had stepped closer, my hand reaching for it. Suddenly Ava was right in front of me, blocking my way.

“What are you doing?” She snapped.

“I-it’s” Tears filled my eyes, I didn’t even know myself, but I just wanted to do something, help it somehow even though it was already too late.

At the brim of my vision I could see Nat ushering the others back into the living room, probably to give us some privacy, or at least the imitation of it since they could still hear us.

I wanted to look back at the deer but Avas hands reached up to cup my face, forcing me to look at her instead. The ice in her eyes had melted to a warm emerald, worry coloring it dark.

“Olivia...breathe.”

“Huh?” My voice sounded hoarse and my eyes wanted to snap back to the blood on my wall but they were too consumed by hers.

“Take a deep breath.” She inhaled and exhaled slowly, as to show me what to do. “Everything’s alright.”

I nodded, still a little panicked and mirrored her breathing. “Just like this…” Her fingers gently wiped away my tears, before wandering to my hands and I realized that they also were clenched into fists, my nails digging into the skin. Hers closed around mine and gently opened them, taking them in hers to stop them from shaking.

“You’re under shook.”

I closed my eyes and took one last deep breath. When I opened them again Ava was staring at me with a worried frown. “I’m okay.” I nodded a few times to indicate that I’m alright.

She hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” She still didn’t move an inch. “Really, Ava, I’m fine.” She looked at me with doubt until Nat interrupted her thoughts.

“Someone should probably tell Agent Greene...” Ava nodded, she gave Nat a meaningful look over my shoulder before stepping back, retrieving her phone from her pocket while leaving the room.

I immediately missed the warmth and safety of her presence, but another person stepped next to me, an arm around my shoulder, leading me into the living room. “Come on, we don’t have to look at this.” Nat looked back one last time, her features twisting in disgust and compassion.

“Understood.” Ava just ended the phone call as we stepped into the living room. “They’ll be here soon to look for any traces.” She said while stepping into the middle of the room.

“What’s the plan now?” Morgan asked while blowing out the smoke of her cigarette.

“The detective will stay at the warehouse.” Ava declared while already searching my apartment for traces.

“You mean until they cleaned up...this.” My voice was still shaking and I vaguely gestured towards my bedroom while letting myself fall onto a couch cushion, too exhausted from this turmoil to stand anymore.

“No, you’ll be staying there until we have found the kidnapper, maybe even longer considering this bounty.” She leaned down to take a closer look at the shards of my broken window. “One of us will also accompany you at all times. But you better not leave the warehouse for a while.”

“What!” I shot up from my seat, my sudden movement causing Ava to turn around, one blonde brow arched at my outbreak. “First of all, I have to go to work and I can’t drive that far every day, besides who knows how long it will take to find them? And I’m not a little child, I don’t need a babysitter and I won’t hide inside, I mean that’s exactly what they wanted to achieve with this, right? That we stop working on the case, that we’ll be too distracted by this!”

She huffed a breath, crossing her arms, her jaw clenched tightly. “Your safety has priority.” She shook her head. “Can’t you be reasonable once?”

I also crossed my arms. “Excuse me? I’m a very reasonable person!”

Even Farah raised a brow at me. “Fine...I may tend to act a little...impulsive from time to time, but-”

“From time to time?” Morgan scoffed and I glared at her.

“Thank you so much for the help.”

She smirked. “No problem.”

Ava sighed, impatient and Nat stepped forwards before she could say anything to make it worse. “We just want the best for you. We’re not trying to order you around, but we’re worried.” She looked over at her friend. “Right?”

Farah leaned forward on her armchair, throwing a grin at Ava over the backrest. “Yeah, right, Ava?”

She glared at the younger agent. “Sure.”

They all looked at me expectantly. “It would probably be the smartest decision...” Besides I didn’t want to stay alone, not after...my gaze once again wandered to my bedroom door and a shudder overcame me at the gruesome memory. “Fine, I’ll stay - under one condition.”

Ava rubbed at her temple as if I was causing her a headache. “What now?”

“I’ll still be working on the kidnapping case.”


	11. Day 11 - Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you really certain?" 
> 
> A slight chuckle escaped me at those words. "Ava, I've never been that certain of anything in my life."

She hesitated and my hand found her chin, I lifted it, forcing her to look at me, her emerald eyes met mine.

"But what if-" She swallowed hard and when she spoke again her voice was hoarse and heavy with fear. "What if you don't-?"

“I won’t.” I leaned my forehead against hers. “I won’t.”

She shook her head and shut her eyes in frustration. "You can't know tha-"

"I won't." I repeated it like a mantra, trying to make her believe my words and partly to make me believe them myself. I raised my head once again to look into her eyes. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." 

She lifted my hand to kiss my knuckles, her eyes never leaving mine. "And I don't want to believe - no I refuse to believe that this is the end."

She looked at me for a long time before she brushed my hair back over my shoulder, revealing Murphy's scar. She stared at it just as long, her thumb gently stroking over it. "I almost lost you once…"

Her voice broke and she closed her eyes for a moment at the painful memory. "I can't lose you, not like this." I could see tears shining in her eyes when she opened them once again. “Not by my own hand…”

My heart wrenched in my chest at her words and I lowered my gaze when I also felt tears burning in my eyes. It was selfish, I knew that, but there was no other option for me. There was no alternative, there was no other way.

Her hands cupped my face, forcing me to look up at her again, desperate, pleading eyes met mine. "Please…think about this one more time. Are you really certain?"

A slight chuckle escaped me at those words. "I've never been that certain of anything in my life."

“Besides...we talked about this for years and you always agreed with me.” 

“I did but…” Her brows furrowed and I could hear the sudden fear and panic in her words. “It’s something else when you’re confronted with potentially losing everything-”

I silenced her with a kiss and it took a long while before I broke away just enough to whisper against her lips. “You won’t lose anything. I promise.”

She pulled me back in for another kiss, one that stole my breath, a goodbye and the hope of a forever making it bittersweet. Her lips trailed along my jaw and down my neck, they stopped right at my jugular. I took in a sharp breath as her teeth grazed my skin, but she stopped to look up at me one last time. “You really want this?”

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and suddenly I could see my whole life rushing past me in front my eyes. I could see me and Rebecca at a playground, me and Tina at the police academy, people, places, feelings. They were all blurry memories, but one moment was as clear as daylight, a muscular frame stepping into my office, green eyes meeting mine. 

I could see a scarf wrapped around my shoulders, her face over me, begging me to stay with her, a carousel. I could hear her whispered words “Tu omnia.”, could still taste our first kiss on my lips and a million more that had followed. The melody of thousands of ‘I love yous’ echoing in my ears and in this moment the answer shined brighter than ever before, it was as clear as the water of the Maldives.

“Yes.” I smiled, all fear and uncertainty that I had ever felt were washed away by the determination of my decision.

Her lips pressed against mine in one last kiss and this time there was only hope.

And then her teeth tore through my skin, my flesh. Venom filled my veins and set my whole body alight. It was all consuming, I could feel the pain in every fiber of my body. How my bones and muscles shifted, how my senses became stronger, how the light of the lamp above us suddenly burned in my eyes, I shut them close in pain. How every little rustle of fabric ringed in my ears.

I almost lost myself in it, in the pain, but there was one thing that kept me here, anchored me in the world of the living. The touch of Avas hands around me, keeping me upright, her overwhelming smell, stronger than ever before, keeping me sane and the sound of my name whispered in my ear followed by little I love yous, keeping my heart beating.


	12. Day 13 - Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do anything stupid Part 1/5
> 
> I stepped even closer to her, my gaze fixated on hers. “Tell me Ava, why are you jealous?”

The image of the dead deer was still racing in my mind, as if wanting to complete a marathon and I was the ground it was running on. I could still see it’s empty, cold eyes staring back at me, the blood on my wall, my bed - a shudder overcame me at the thought of ever sleeping in it again.

I almost fell off my bed as a knock on the door interrupted me in my thoughts. “Yes?”

I hastily hid my still shaking hands under the pillow in my lap before Ava stepped into my bedroom at the warehouse, one of her henleys in hand. She had agreed to letting me keep working on the case, very reluctantly but she did agree. In the turmoil of the events of the day I forgot to bring clothes to change in and Ava had offered to give me something more comfortable to sleep in - and as if I would say no to that offer.

“Here.”

I reached for it, trying my best to keep my hand from shaking and failing miserably. Her grip tightened around the grey shirt, her gaze falling onto my hand with a frown. I cleared my throat to draw her attention away from it. “Uhhh - thanks…”

Her gaze lingered on my hand a moment longer before finally releasing the shirt and as fast as I could I snapped my hand back. Her lips fell open to say something, something about the deer on my bed, the blood on my wall, something about the dark figure in my apartment and I really didn’t want to think about this any more than I already did. A distraction, I needed a distraction. Before she could say anything I jumped up from my bed, pulling off my jacket and throwing it onto the ground.

As if hit by lightning she spinned around. "What are you doing?"

"Changing, obviously."

She crossed her arms, clearing her throat. "And you couldn't have waited until I was gone?"

"Nope." She huffed annoyed but there had been a slight hitch in her voice that made me smile. Sometimes it was almost comforting how predictable she was.

I reached up for the zipper of my dress and tried to pull it down but it got stuck and no matter how much I pulled on, it didn’t move an inch. "Ugh, could you lend me a hand?"

There was no answer or sound of movement, I looked over my shoulder to see her planted in place, body rigid."...Ava?"

"Fine." She heaved a frustrated sigh and stepped behind me. I gathered my hair over my shoulder and she reached for the zipper, a spark jolted through my body as her fingers grazed over the skin of my neck. I could hear a sharp inhale behind me and for a moment her hand froze mid-movement. Had she felt it too?

Her hand brushed over the fabric on my back as she opened my dress, she then stepped back, turning around once again and I immediately missed the warmth of her so close to me. "Thank you."

I let my dress fall to the ground and slipped into the soft fabric, it almost reached my knees and the arms were way too long, hanging loosely to my sides. As casually as possible I lifted the neckline to smell it and god, it smelled just like her, not just her washing powder, her, her scent still clinging to it even after it was washed.

Avas gaze was still sternly trained on a spot on the wall and I had to bite back a chuckle at how tense she was. “I’m done.” My hand brushed over the fabric. “Thanks, again.”

She turned back around but she made no move to leave and I shifted under her suddenly intense gaze on me. Guess there was no running from this conversation. “Was there something else?”

“I’m sorry.” That...weren’t the words I had expected to hear.

“For what?”

“For not being there fast enough, for not stopping you from seeing that.”

“That wasn’t your fault and if anyone should be sorry it’s me. It was stupid I know but you don’t have to worry, I’m fine.” Her gaze fell to my still shaking hands and then back to me with a raised brow. Yep, seems like there was really no escaping this.

With a sigh I sat down on my bed again, wrapping my blanket around myself like a shield to keep away the memories of the bloody sight. I could feel the bed dip beside me. “I just can’t stop seeing its eyes…”

A hand laid on my shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault either.”

“I know, I just-” Suddenly all that had happened today came rushing down on me, my emotions mixing with my exhaustion and I could feel tears burning in my eyes. “I just wish I could’ve done something to help it.”

“There was nothing you could’ve done. It was already dead.”

“I know.”

She didn’t say anything else and she didn’t need to, her mere presence helped to calm me down. For a long time we just sat there in silence until she stood up. “It was a long day, you should rest.”

“Wait!” She had already reached the door, doorknob in hand when I called out to her. I didn’t want her to leave, not yet, but I couldn’t have just asked her to stay. “I think you forgot something...”

She turned around with a confused frown. “What?”

I tried to keep my expression as neutral as possible but I couldn’t help the wide grin from spreading over my face. “How about a goodnight kiss?”

Ava was...not amused, glaring at me, shaking her head before turning back around. “Goodnight, detective.”

I chuckled, even though it was only half meant as a joke. “Goodnight Ava.”

I snuggled into the henley, embraced and protected by Avas scent and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

\---

A week had passed without any incidents and unfortunately also without any leads. Unit Bravo had been following me everywhere, I felt like a little child with a bunch of overly cautious babysitters. Farah was the only one whose company I had actually enjoyed, the only one who was not constantly asking how I was, handling me as if I would break down any second or in Morgans case constantly grumbling about how much she hated babysitting.

Even Tina was stealing worried glances in my direction whenever she thought I wouldn’t notice after I had told her about it. She had suggested going to the bar and Farah had even managed to convince UB to join. I usually would have enjoyed it, but I could feel their eyes on me like a heavy metal blanket and I noticed the way they tiptoed around the subject.

I had offered to get refills just to escape them and I had told the barkeeper to finish all of his other orders first, he should take as long as he could.

“Is this seat taken?” I looked up to meet the eyes of a woman, a gorgeous woman. She gestured at the bar stool next to me.

I could feel Avas gaze on me and I knew it was probably a bad decision but she was a welcome distraction, a reason to stay at the bar, someone who wouldn’t want to talk about dead animals, blood and supernatural intruders.

“Sure.”

\---

Olivias laugh ringed in Avas ears and her grip around the wine glass tightened. It was just a background noise, swallowed by the thousand other noises in the bar but for her it echoed from every wall of the room.

For the millionth time this evening her gaze fell onto Olivia and the women across the room. No matter how much she had tried to look away, to ignore the sting in her chest, her attention always traveled back to their conversation, fixated on the womans hand casually resting on Olivias arm.

She couldn’t understand what they were saying but the sparkle in the womans eyes as she leaned even closer with a suggestive smile was enough to make the nature of their conversation apparent.

“Careful or you’ll break it.” Ava snapped her gaze away from the conversation to Farah across the table and the huge grin on the younger agents face made her groan, she already knew what would come next.

“You know if you’re really that jealous, maybe you should just go over there.” She leaned over the table with a mischievous smirk, patting Avas shoulder. “Maybe you could perform a little dance, oh, or you juggle a few tables, I’m sure that would get you her attention!”

Olivias laughter rang out once again and this time the glass in Avas hand cracked, little shards raining onto the table. She looked back at them, they had moved even closer, the woman playing with one of Olivias red hair strands.

Something seized in her chest and she stood up to push herself through the crowd of drunk people.“I need some air, it’s sticky in here.”

She could hear Farahs laugh behind her. “Yeah, suuure that’s the reason.”

“Farah, leave her alone.”

\---

My gaze traveled back to our table, I had tried to ignore Ava as best as I could, whenever I looked back she had snapped her gaze away, but when I looked back over my shoulder this time her seat was empty. My gaze shot through the room just in time to see a blond head heading towards the backdoor. Guilt made my stomach turn.

“Would you excuse me?” Before the woman could answer I was already pressing through the sea of people, which is not that easy when you’re merely 5’1. I felt like I was drowning in the mass of bodies until I finally reached the backdoor.

Fresh air hit my face when I pushed open the heavy metal door, cooling my heated cheeks and Ava spinned around, facing me with a confused frown. “Detective?” She cleared her throat to get rid of some of the tension in her voice. “Is there a reason you're following me?”

“I...just wanted to check on you.” I shifted on the spot, suddenly a little unsure what to say.

Her frown deepened. “Why?”

“I just thought you - you seemed uneasy back there...”

She stiffened, unable to meet my eye. “I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s unnecessary. I merely needed some fresh air.”

There was a haste in the way she spilled out those words that made me raise my brown. “You sure? It looked like there’s something bothering you?”

“There isn’t.” She crossed her arms, taking a defensive stand. “Really, you should go back inside. I’m sure your...company is already wondering where you are.”

There, there it was, the bitterness in her voice, the real reason for her behavior, she was once again denying. “You’re jealous?” The words were more spoken as a statement than a question.

“I have no idea why I should be jealous.” She scoffed, more hostile than she had probably intended.

“But you obviously are.” The words were spoken between clenched teeth, I was tired, so tired of this back and forth, it was always the same thing, always the same lies and denying. I stepped even closer to her, my gaze fixated on hers. “Tell me Ava, why are you jealous?”

“Like I said detective, I have no reason to be.” She growled, her eyes narrowed, her voice dismissive. “You must be imagining things.”

She tried to step around me, reaching for the door handle. No, not today, she wouldn’t dismiss me today, today I wouldn’t let her run away from this conversation. I finally snapped and before she could open the door I threw myself in front of her, making her stop.

“Oh, I’m imagining things?” I asked with a bitter laugh.

“You mean just like I’ve been imagining this thing between us, right?” My voice was sharp and cut through the silence of the alley like a knife, making Ava flinch slightly. “Like I’ve been imagining all these lingering gazes? Like I’ve been imagining the “Tu omnia”?”

“Like I’ve been imagining this?” I vaguely gestured between us, a bit hysteric, but in this moment everything just bubbled out of me like the dam I've been keeping all my bottled-up frustration behind finally broke.

With every word I had stepped closer to Ava until I stood right in front of her and had to strain my neck to look into her eyes. “I must have a very vivid imagination, huh?” My words were sharp, they cut my tongue and a part of me hoped they would cut her too.

For a long while we just stared at each other, my heavy breathing forming white clouds in the cool night air between us. I tried to read her gaze but all I could see in the icy green was my own pathetic reflection.

“Yes…” She spoke slowly, her voice hoarse and she swallowed hard before she spoke the words that gave all the cracks in my heart she had caused over the last few months the final blow, making them shatter in my chest. “It looks like you do.”

I let out a joyless laugh as if to cover up the sound of my breaking heart and shook my head, the shine of the streetlight above us catching my eye, making the unshed tears in them glisten in the light. And before I could stop it a stray tear had escaped, rolling down my cheek. I reached up to swipe it away, not wanting her to see my tears, not now, but another hand was faster. Her thumb gently wiped it away, the softness of her touch only breaking me further. I dared to look up at her, her eyes just as soft.

Suddenly she yanked her hand back, staring at it in disbelief as if she had just burned herself. When she looked back up again her emotionless mask was back in place, the ice in her eyes like an icicle through my heart. “It’s getting cold, we should get back inside.”

And with that she stepped around me, yanking the door open and leaving me out, alone in the cold like she always did.

I know I should have gone back inside, there was still a bounty on my head and a supernatural kidnapper but the mere thought of going back into the bar and putting on a forced smile was unbearable. Before I knew what I was doing my feet had carried me down the alley. It was quiet, the only sound was the heavy beating of my heart.

I was almost running through the empty streets as if I could outrun the ache in my chest. I only stopped as I heard a rustle in the same alley like the night of the incident. It was probably just the dishwasher again but there was a weird feeling in my stomach like something was wrong. “Joe?”

There was no answer and as quietly as possible I took a careful step back only to collide into someones chest. I whipped around, a scream in my throat but before it could escape a hand covered my mouth from behind me.


	13. Day 16 - Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked to the ground, a sea of red had formed around them, soaking her clothes. Blood, too much blood. No, she wasn’t even supposed to be here, the bullet wasn’t meant for her.

Tick. Tock.

The ticking of the clock and the burning smell of disinfectant in her throat was all she noticed in the chaos around her. Questions, there were so many questions and people, people running around asking questions. What happened? How could that happen? Why did it happen?

It was too much, too many people, too many questions. What did it matter now anyway? Why? There was no why, it happened, just like it had happened 25 years ago, there was no reason except that life was cruel.

The voices around her were like an ocean, waves crashing against the shore, no words, just a loud noise, like the single water drops formed the ocean and the heavy, fast beating of her heart were like seagulls crying out, her hands were shaking like the little fishing boats swaying on the waves.

Tick. Tock.

She was under shock, she knew that. She tried to drown out everything around her, to ignore the screaming sea and solely focus on the ticking, to concentrate on the steady rhythm, hoping it would lead her back to the safe shore like a lighthouse.

Tick. Tock.

She looked up at the clock. It was 7 pm. Three hours, it had only been three hours since they left the warehouse. It was almost funny how three measly hours could change so much and the pointer kept ticking and ticking, just like the blood had kept running and running, like the beating of her heart had slowed from second to second.

She stared at the clock, as if she could get the pointers to run backwards with the mere force of her glare. Three hours, she thought, come on just three hours, is that really too much to ask for in a world full of vampires and witches? Just three hours...

\---

She looked up at the clock, 3.45 pm. They had been going over the plan countless times, Adam and Rebecca had insisted that they would all know it by heart, every little step. And she did, the plan was burned into her mind, she had read it so many times that she could recount every little curl of Rebecca's orderly handwriting.

Plans were good, plans were useful, she could see that, but still she preferred to work with a looser one, a less strict one. Plans were good as long as they were vague enough to leave room for improvisation. There always were variables you couldn’t calculate, so it was better to keep yourself open to a new plan, to work with the environment and the situation as it was handed to you and not limit yourselves to the confines of a plan, slowing your mind down with wanting to follow every step of it. It was one of the many things she and Adam disagreed on, if he could he would plan out every single breath the team would take and she could understand why, he wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly and safe.

But safety didn’t lay in the plan, it laid in your ability to process what was right in front of you and reacting accordingly.

Adam and Rebecca were still leaning over the table, discussing every little detail and she threw another glance at the clock, 3.51 pm. 

“If you want to get there before sunset we should leave now.” She said, pushing herself off the bookshelf next to Morgan, stepping closer to the table in the middle of the living room, pointing at the clock.

“We need to make sure we know every detail-”

“She’s right.” Rebecca also looked up at the clock before meeting her gaze with a nod. “We should go.”

“Of course.”

She shook her head with a chuckle, of course he would agree with Rebecca, like usual. But what wasn’t usual was Rebecca agreeing with her, it was the only thing even rarer than Adam doing it. 

But that didn’t matter right now anyway, she was just glad to finally start the mission, she had a weird feeling about it and her instincts were usually right. She just wanted to get over with it as quickly as possible.

“Then let’s go.” She snapped her leather jacket from the chair in front of her and slipped into it.

“Wait.” She and Morgan stopped almost already out of the door. “I’ll join you.”

“What?”

“What?” Finally something she and Adam seemed to agree on.

“That wasn’t part of the plan.” He looked back at it, spread out over the table, as if he didn’t already know every single step of it.

“It wasn't but it’ll be a complicated mission and surely you agree that having extra backup would be an advantage?” 

She wasn’t trying to convince Adam, she was trying to convince her and she was right, it certainly would be an advantage. “Fine, we’ll meet you there then.”

She had already turned back around when Rebecca called out to her once again. “Actually...I thought we could drive there together.”

She bid back a groan, great, it would be a long drive…

\---

Tick. Tock.

Not even three hours, a few seconds would be enough. 0.0125 seconds to be exact.

Tick. Tock.

A 0.0125 of tick, that was all she was asking for. 0.0125 seconds, 12.5 miliseconds, that was all she needed, the time the bullet had needed to cross the room.

\---

The echo of the shot screamed in her head and for a moment it silenced everything else, it froze time, planted her in place, made her heartbeat and breath stop. Rebecca slummed to the ground, a scream tore through the room and Alexis didn’t realize it was her own.

Without thinking, without even noticing the fight around her anymore, she stormed forwards, she threw herself onto the ground, knees slamming on concrete, hands reaching for her.

No, no, no...Her mind was racing. She wasn’t even supposed to be here, she wasn’t supposed to….that bullet was meant for her, not Rebbeca, she hadn’t reacted fast enough - but Rebecca had.

A dark red stain formed on her blouse, her eyes glassy, her breathing was rattling. “No, no...Rebecca look at me!”

She shrugged out of her jacket to press it onto the wound, Rebeccas eyes closed and her heart skipped a beat in panic. “Rebecca! You need to stay with me okay? You need to stay with me until we get help.”

Glassy brown eyes met her green ones and Rebecca weakly lifted a hand to caress her cheek. “You really do have his eyes…”

“You’re losing too much blood.” Her hands pressed harder onto the wound. She vaguely registered the fight around them dying down and 4 figures assembling around them.

“Alexis...I’m so sorry-”

“No, what’s this supposed to be? Apologizing for all your mistakes on your deathbed? Are you serious?” She scoffed, it was ridiculous, ridiculous. “You’re not going to die, do you hear me? I’ll get you out of here.” Her voice broke as the blood soaked through the jacket onto her hands.

“Alexis, please, listen to me-”

Her gaze shot through the room, something, she needed something to stop the blood, she needed to get her out of here. Where was that damn plan when you needed it? This wasn’t part of it, a variable that was not in the plan, there were no detailed steps to follow.

“Alexis, look at me.” A plan, a plan, never in her life had she wished more for a plan.

“Alex…” The soft sound of Nates voice and the warm hand on her shoulder suddenly ripped her out of her state of panic and she realized she wasn’t breathing. She looked up at him and there was a silent plea in his eyes. Look at her. For Rebecca, for herself.

She looked to the ground, a sea of red had formed around them, soaking her clothes. Blood, too much blood. No, she wasn’t even supposed to be here, the bullet wasn’t meant for her.

This was not how it was supposed to be, it wasn’t supposed to be her, but the clock kept ticking, the blood kept running, the life kept draining from her, death doesn’t care who the bullet was meant for.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” It was a lie, but she couldn’t tell her the truth while she was bleeding out in her arms and it didn’t matter anymore anyway.

Tears filled Rebeccas eyes, it was an almost eerie sight, she couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her cry, if she ever had. “I love you.”

She could feel them burn in her eyes too. “I-” Her head shot up, there were distant steps, no, not more…

While Alexis was desperately trying to think of a plan Rebecca looked over her shoulder. “Nate...get her out of here.”

“What? No.” She whirled around, eyes pleading, head shaking furiously. “I’m not leaving you!”

“Yes, you will. Nate...”

“Ma’am...I-” He hesitated and Rebecca didn't have time for hesitation, not right now, not when it came to her. Her gaze shot further around the room.

“Adam-”

“No.” The group whipped around to him. What?

He could hear their steps, it were a lot, but he could hold them up as long as he would have to, as long as she would need, he would do anything to give her that last moment. It was irrational and stupid, but the look in her eyes shredded his heart. He would give her all the time she needed to say goodbye. He had already failed, Rebecca lying in front of him was his fault and his fault alone. He had failed Rebecca, he had failed the team, he had failed her. This was the least he could do.

“This is an order Agent du Mortain.” The last order she would ever give.

And he would disobey it, for her. He was about to deny her again when he heard it, more footsteps, too many, from too many different directions. No. There were too many and her safety was his priority. He resisted against every fiber of his heart telling him to say no. “Yes, ma’am.”

Her grip around Rebeccas blouse tightened and she was desperately wishing she could just anchor herself into the ground “No, Adam, don’t you dare-”

His arms closed around her, forcing her to let go of Rebecca. "No, let me go!" She tried to fight against him with all she had, but his arms were like steel around her, unmoving.

“I’m sorry…”

Her nails dug into the muscles of his arms hard enough to draw blood, but still they didn’t loosen, didn’t move an inch. Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her view so she couldn’t even see where she was throwing her punches at anymore. “Let me go!” 

She could feel how he dragged her further and further away. She could hear Rebeccas voice, it was weak, so weak and already so far away. “Promise me to keep her safe.”

She didn’t perceive anything but her own desperate cries and his arms like chains around her until suddenly they were gone and she stood outside.

No, no, it was too late. For a long while they just stood there in silence before her knees gave in and she crashed to the ground with a desperate cry, she couldn’t breathe, her own tears were slowly suffocating her.

She looked so small suddenly, so young, a child that just lost their mother. He just wanted to hold her, he had to fight against this urge with everything he had. He was certain he was not the one she would want comfort from right now, especially not after what he had done.

Before he knew what he was doing however, he had stepped closer but Nate was faster and fell to his knees next to her and she grasped his jacket like a lifebuoy. He tumbled a few steps back, no, he was not the one she needed right now. 

Her cries ringed in his ears and his heart broke more with every tear that spilled from her eyes. Guilt made him dizzy and he had to lean against a tree to keep himself upright. She would never forgive him and she shouldn’t, he didn’t deserve her mercy not after what he had done today.

\---

Tick. Tock.

She wasn't even supposed to be there. She never came along on missions. Why was she even there? Why did she decide to join the team on today's mission? She wasn't even supposed to be there…

Tears filled her eyes once more as her gaze fell to her bloody, shaking hands. She never had a problem with blood until it was the one of someone she loved sticking to her own hands. She couldn't tear her eyes away, the scene playing in her head over and over again.

Tick. Tock.

She wasn't even supposed to be there…she - she wasn’t-

“Alexis!” Her gaze shot up meeting brown, soft eyes. “Breathe.”

His hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to keep looking at him, his voice was drowning out the ticking of the clock.

She wouldn’t make it back to the shore, she realized, not alone, not this time, not as long as the storm was raging over the sea. But this time she wasn’t alone, not anymore, there was an anchor, clinging to the ground, keeping her from drifting out further.

Her gaze traveled from the chocolate brown eyes down the hospital corridor, meeting icy green ones. There was an anchor and there was a cliff, it blocked the wind from her without even realizing it, but if she wouldn’t be careful, if the wind would turn and blow from the other side, it would make her crash straight into it.

\---

Her tired limbs hit the soft mattress of her bed and she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her. 9 pm. Five hours.

Tick. Tock.

She turned to her side to open the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out an old photo, she unfolded it. Rook, Rebecca and her two-year old self were smiling back at her, the only photo of them happy together she had.The edges were creased from looking at it too often and it was faded from time. 25 years, 219,000 hours, 794,400,000 seconds.

794,400,000 ticks, definitely too much to ask for, even in a world full of vampires and witches.

She looked down at the photo again, she didn’t get to say goodbye, not to Rook and not to Rebecca.

“I love you too, mom.” Her voice broke, tears filled her eyes and she pressed the photo to her chest, right above her heart.

Tick. Tock.


End file.
